Кенпачи Куруяшики
| image = 290px | race = Синигами | gender = мужской | division = 11 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Капитан одиннадцатого отряда | team = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд | base of operations = Штаб одиннадцатого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = | shikai = Камавариро | bankai = Неизвестен | manga debut = Духи навеки с Вами }} Этот персонаж появлялся только в романе «Духи навеки с Вами», который не является каноном. Кенпачи Куруяшики (刳屋敷剣八 , Kuruyashiki Kenpachi) седьмой обладатель титула Кенпачи, а также седьмой капитан одиннадцатого отряда . Он получил свой титул после победы над предыдущим Кенпачи. Во время битвы с Азаширо Кенпачи присутствовали его лучший друг Сюнсуй и члены одиннадцатого отряда, поэтому он не использовал свой банкай. Он позволяет Сое Азаширо воспользоваться преимуществами ситуациии, и тот использует особую способность своего банкая Уро Закуро Сейтай Юго '''чтобы прикончить Куруяшики. ''Kuruyashiki ''means "Hollowing Mansion", its first part being the verb kuru, hollow or gouge out. Внешний вид Куруяшики высокий и хорошо сложенный синигами. С первым появлением хорошо видно,что он - копия Куго Гинджоу. За исключением его грязных волос и насмешливой улыбки. Он носит стандартную для капитана хаори,только без рукавов. Характер Not much is known what Kenpachi Kuruyashiki is, except his bestfriend Shunsui Kyōraku who knows him more than any Captain in the Gotei 13. But his Division the Eleventh Squad holds great respect for him, being noted to be "aniki" figure to Ashido Kano his vice-captain, as a symbol of strength and power for each member of the said division. He and Shunsui often drinks a pair of sake along with Captain Ukitake, and each of them helds a Drinking Party for their own respective division, a gathering perhaps. Even he, however, refused to be promoted to the ranks of 0 squad. The reason being he is too lazy to guard the palace. He enjoys watching the end of the strong fighter he has fought before. A trait that can be seen as well to Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. История Not much is known about this man's history except that he had beaten by Kenpachi Azashiro by using his Bankai '''Uro Zakuro. He is an individual from 250 years ago. He is a person, whose strength was enough to be considered a promotion by 0 squad, but he eventually rejected the offer. It was mentioned as well that he is a Shinigami with an experience of cutting down a VL class Menos: a feat that only the 0 squad is capable of. With his vice-captain Kano Ashido, THE Ashido, we know of from Bleach anime, was an individual, who was working beneath Kuruyashiki. While he was alive, he made a wishful comment that he wanted to have a fight with either Kyoraku or Ukitake. During the event that was happened 250 years ago. If Kenpachi Kuruyashiki had used his bankai during his fight with Azashiro, the outcome would have been different. Kuruyashiki, however, chose not to use his bankai for there were Kyoraku Shunsui and 11th division members around the battlefield to witness the last combat of his life. In the fleeting moment of the death's embrace, he predicts the appearance of the one who's like Zaraki. Силы и способности Not much of his abilities is known, but it's been stated that he was the most powerful Shinigami of his time comparing to Kenpachi Zaraki or far stronger. He was so powerful that he can destroy Soul Society with his Bankai alone. According to 46 chamber, his bankai is forbidden in Sereitei, but the problem is his shikai is extremely powerful as well. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the Captain of the Eleventh Division and the 7th Kenpachi, he's shown himself to be a powerful swordsman. Able to par off Kenpachi Azashiro during their combat, he's just holding back for the last moments of his life, unable to fully release his powers. Kidō Expert: 'It was never mentioned if Kuruyashiki is capable of releasing Kidō's without incantation. This is yet to be seen. 'Hakuda Expert: It was never mentioned if Kuruyashiki is capable of Hakuda. This is yet to be seen. Духовный меч Камавариро (餓樂廻廊 "Жаждущий удовольствия проход\коридор"), как и Миназуки, представляет собой живое существо. Шикай: Его навык позволяет ему проявить бесчисленное множество существ размером с бурого медведя, с большими зубами, чтобы поглотить врагов. Банкай: Неизвестен Банкай не был показан.Но в романе описано что его размер в несколько раз превышает размер Сейретея. Это высвобождение принимает вид челюсти с выше упомянутым размером от земли , которая сокрушает всё что в её диапозоне без различия (за исключением самого Куруяшики). Банкай настолько силён что , даже нулевой отряд запретил его использование в пределах Сейретея. Звания Навигация Категория:Умершие Категория:Кенпачи Категория:Бывшие капитаны